Plagg's darkest moment
by camhopsmith
Summary: A one shot when Adrien asks Plagg his kwami why he only has one power and ladybug has two it leads to an incredibly sad story when Adrien and Marinette finally learn the dark secret Plagg is hiding from them and the world A REMEMBERANCE TO TRAGIC EVENT THAT NEEDS TO BE REMEMBERED rated T to be safe its sad [Tikki and Plagg]


**Hi everyone this is a Tikki and plagg one shot rated T just to be save warning may make you cry more of remembrance really and just a sad idea I thought of check out my other story please I hope you enjoy it **

Adrien, Marinette were talking in Marinette's room their kwami's were snuggled up together in a blanket on the window ledge looking very cosy while the two teens spoke they had only recently revealed their identities to each other after 3 years of working together now they were dating right now they were talking about their powers that they have while they are ladybug and cat noir

'Well I've got the lucky charm and the miraculous ladybugs as my main powers' Marinette told him

'Yes and I've only got the cataclysm I wonder why I don't have two main powers like you do?' he mused

'Hey you can see in the dark doesn't that count?' yes asked

'Nope you've got ladybug vision just like I've got night vision' he said as he went over to where the two kwami's were sleeping and jerked awake his kwami Plagg accidentally causing ladybugs kwami to wake up at the same time

'Hey what do you want kid we were asleep' Plagg asked sounding very grumpy as Tikki next to him yawned curled up beside him in a more comfortable position

'sorry buddy just wondering why I only have one main power and ladybug has two main powers?' he asked worrying slightly as his lazy kwami's eyes opened wide and he looked slightly afraid for a second and Tikki next to him practically jumped fully awake looking at Plagg worriedly and they exchanged a dark look before Plagg shrugging it off quickly

'No reason kid' Plagg told him obviously hiding something hoping Adrien would drop it

'Oh come on Plagg you and Tikki are obviously hiding something just tell me what it is?' Adrien asked wanting an answer

'Trust me Adrien you don't want to know and I don't want to talk about it never happened ok it wasn't me' he said almost crying with repressed feelings and memories

'It's ok Plagg it wasn't your fault he forced you to do it you would never have done it otherwise and everyone knows that you weren't really to blame' Tikki said trying to comfort her other half who was obviously distressed

'What happened Tikki?' Marinette asked both she and Adrien were looking eager and wanted to know more

'They need to know Plagg better they find out now rather than later' Tikki told her partner who merely sighed in reply

'You explain it Tikki I personally never want to talk about it again' Plagg said as he curled up next to Tikki and she started stroking him making him purr as she started the story

'well you see the year was 1945 during world war two in Japan Plagg and I were the kwami's of two Japanese warriors during world war two and we were charged with stopping World war two everything went ok for the first few years we stormed the concentration camps all around the world and freed as many people as we could our chosen's were part of the Japanese government and were doing everything they could to do stop the was peacefully but it wasn't working and the Japanese wanted to continue the war Plagg's chosen came up with a very evil idea to use their cataclysm in two major cities to scare the Japanese people to surrender to their enemies out of fear and to stop the war when his chosen propose his idea to mine she immediately disagreed and thought he'd lost his mind and everyone agreed but little did we know he was already planning on doing It he went to the centre of the Japanese city of Hiroshima and forced Plagg to use his second power that he used to have it was a very dangerous power that destroyed anything within a range it destroyed most of the city and killed millions then he travelled to the city of Nagasaki and three days later forced Plagg to do it again my chosen arrived but was too late to stop him and ended up being decimated in the blast once he figure out she was dead he killed himself to join but not before blaming the destruction of the two cities on the Americans leaked this story that they set off something called an atomic bomb which they had just invented the Japanese surrendered to the Americans and the war ended but not without a terrible price between 129.000 and 226.000 people died in both explosions afterwards Plagg blamed himself when he saw the destruction even though he had no choice he used a spell to never again allow that power to be used again he never really recovered and got over it but he won't speak about it and it truly changed him since that day when I found him afterwards he constantly wears a mask and won't let anyone see who he really is not getting attached to chosen's like he used to and becoming less caring a true shadow of him former self believe it or not he used to be a total romantic and truly selfless and the most caring and kind soul I'd ever met'

As Tikki finished her story she was crying as tears dripped down her face as she stroked Plagg who had fallen asleep near the start of the story she looked over to Adrien and Marinette whose eyes were wet and they looking sad at the little black kwami asleep in Tikki's lap

'Plagg was behind the attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki? But I mean why would he?' Adrien asked confused

'He didn't want to but a kwami's chosen can control their kwami and the kwami has no choice Plagg didn't want to and did everything he could to resist but he had no choice it's not his fault you must not blame him for it it's like the way Hawkmoth controls Nooroo he doesn't want to do his bidding but he has no choice' Tikki told them

'I can't believe the guilt he must feel I mean I know it's not his fault but still he was there and he was forced to do' Marinette said

'Believe me he regrets it every day that he didn't do more to prevent it and so do I Plagg has blamed himself and tortured himself with it ever since it happened' Tikki said sadly as she kissed the sleeping kwami on the head and pulled the blanket around him

'Promise me you'll never mention it again' Tikki asked before closing her eyes again and cuddling up to plagg Marinette exchanged looks before saying

'I promise'

'I promise'

**Told you it was gonna be sad who's crying I know I was when I wrote it but its an important issue that needs to be remembered I just put a miraculous version on it all the dates and statistics are correct by the way if you were wondering check out my other story and follow and favourite both me as an author and my story I do plan to write more Plagg and Tikki stories they're the best and are such a cute couple hopefully not as sad in the future.**


End file.
